Generally manufactured parts may need holes or apertures bored therein. One example of such a manufactured part is a spar, such as for an aircraft. A fixture is used to hold the part in place while holes are bored in the part. In the case of aircrafts, the fixtures holding the parts may be large and include one or more platforms with openings therethrough. A liner bushing may be placed in each hole to guide a boring tool such as a drill with a motor. Generally the drill, including the motor, is coupled to the platform using a number of bolts that are inserted through a housing adapter of the motor. Each of the holes in the housing adapter is longitudinally arranged relative to the housing adapter and includes a large portion and a narrower portion so that the housing adapter can be rotated to position the bolts in the narrower portion of the respective hole. Once in the narrower portion of the hole, the bolts are tightened down using a suitable tool. The positioning of the tool, such as the drill and its motor, may not be ergonomic and may require multiple operators to couple the tool to the platform. For example, to install a conventional boring tool, at least two operators are needed to index and couple the tool to the fixture (e.g. one operators hold the tool in place while the at least another operator inserts and tightens the bolts to couple the tool to the fixture). In some instances, depending on the size of the part being manufactured, there may a large number of locations that require boring which can lead to long fixture setup and breakdown times.
It would be advantageous to have a tool to fixture coupling that allows a single operator to quickly and ergonomically couple the tool to the fixture.